Johto Adventure
by ayerinslett
Summary: Gray has finally made her way through Kanto, but still hasn't had a chance to face Red! So, she starts her Johto adventure with high hopes of finally running into him!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my Pokemon story that is the prequel to my friend's Unova story that has my two characters in it aha

* * *

Ninetails' gorgeous white tails glinted in the setting sun as Gray sat beside him, running her fingers through his thick mane as the ferry made it's way to Olivine Port. She was dozing off as the water rocked them, resting her head against Ninetails. Eevee sleeping soundly on her lap, yawning every now and then.

Gray had left her home over two years ago, she spent her time in Kanto facing gyms and the Elite Four after she beat Hoenn and Sinnoh's Elite Four. By now she had quite the name for herself but she wasn't ready to stop yet. Though, on her journey through Kanto she had developed a crush on Pokemon Master Red. When she defeated the Kanto region she was excited for the chance to face Red but was disappointed when she got the call that he couldn't make it. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit happy that he couldn't make it. Not because she was scared about the battle but at the idea that he might be different than the stories she had heard about him.

She snuggled her head more against Ninetails as they steadily made it way forward.

It was bright and early the next day when the boat finally made port in Olivine City. Pidgies chirped loudly from the tops of buildings, kids running through the streets playing ball games, baby Pokemon chasing after them. Adults chatting in the sea side cafe as they watched the kids and their Pokemon, laughing and enjoying the nice day.

Gray stepped foot on land, looking around not sure where to head off to first. The town was so cute. She adjusted the straps on her backpack before starting towards the PokeCenter. Holding Eevee close to her chest and Ninetails close to her side.

The bell chimed above her head as she entered the center. She took in for a moment the cool feel of the air before walking up to the counter, placing her Pokeballs on the counter.

"Good morning!" the pink haired Nurse Joy smiled. "How can I help you this fine day?"

"Uh-hey! I need a room for a night.. and where is the closest gym?" Gray rummaged through her bag for her phone, taping it on the screen in front of her to pay.

"The Olivine gym is about two blocks from here, you can't miss it! I'm sure Miss Jasmine will be excited to see you, miss Gray. We've heard a lot about you." Gray blushed and gave the woman an awkward smile.

"Well I'll head there tomorrow. Give my team a good rest for today." She rubbed the back of her neck as the nurse smiled.

"If I may, I would suggest the beach. It's a great place for all Pokemon types." Nurse Joy handed her a bag of treats.

"Well, thanks!" Gray smiled a genuine smile before grabbing her Pokeballs and left the counter, heading towards the elevator on the other side of the room.

Once to her floor she checked her phone for the room number. She looked down at her proud Ninetails and smirked. "Hey Ninetails, I bet little Eevee here can beat you to the door." She sat the baby fox Pokemon on the ground and quickly fixed her unique blue hair.

Ninetails looked up at her offended, huffing a cloud of smoke from his mouth. Eevee looked up at Gray and yipped before taking off down the hall, Ninetails close behind.

"Our room is 208!" Gray called after them. She took her time walking down the halls to their room quickly spotting the two Pokemon. Ninetails sat proud waiting as Eevee looked defeated and sad. Gray smiled softly to the baby pokemon. "It's okay, Eevee!" she patted his head. "Maybe next time."

Ninetails huffed, shaking his mane and lightly nipping at the hem of Gray's shirt to get her attention.

"Oh yes." She smiled musing his head. "Good job! You were brilliant." She laughed as she tapped her phone lightly to the electronic lock on the door to let them in. The room was small, one bed. It was enough for her and her team. She quickly let out all her Pokemon and they stretched out their tired limbs.

Quilava jumped onto the bed next to Jolteon and laid himself across the electric Pokemon's back. Growlithe sniffed out the room protectively and Vaporeon ran for the window looking out at the road far below them and to see the sea sparkling in the sun.

"Don't worry guys! We'll be going to the beach after we all eat!" She grinned looking at her team that she loved so much. What was she going to do when Growlithe and Quilava evolved? They were going to be bigger than this room.

They ate rather quickly and left soon after for the beach, the party lead by Vaporeon and Ninetails. Gray laughed trying to keep up with her excited boys. The beach was broad and filled with many different kinds of pokemon and trainers alike. Gray set down her towel and sat down watching her pokemon split off in different directions, but never too far away from her, she noticed.

Spending the day on the beach turned out to be a good idea, she build a sandcastle with Eevee and Jolteon. Vaporeon and Growlithe played in the water, Vaporeon splashing the dog Pokemon. Gray got them all ice cream and dried off her wet Pokemon and it wasn't minutes after they got back to the PokeCenter that they had all passed out.

Gray laughed to herself and since she had the spare time decided to take a shower. The steam rolled off the mirror as she dried her hair after her decently long shower and got into her pajamas. It had been a long, yet wonderful, day.

The next morning she left early, refreshed and excited. She basically ran to the Olivine Gym. If she won this gym battle it'd open up the rest of Johto to her. Her backpack rested nicely on her shoulders, and her belt tight against her waist, pokeballs clung safely to it.

Waiting inside the gym was the leader, Jasmine. Gray looked her up and down, no intimidation came from the slightly older girl. She huffed, how pathetic. She stepped up onto the battlefield, Ninetails and Eevee going up to the second floor viewing deck.

"Welcome to Olivine!" Jasmine smiled brightly from across the field, a pokeball ready in her hand as she twirled it around.

"Aye," Gray waved awkwardly. "My name is Gray, are you ready to battle?"

"Oh! I've heard of you! I've been excited for the chance to actually battle you!" The girl jumped up excitedly like a rabbit. "Am I the first gym you've come to in Johto?" Jasmine paused for a moment, putting a pink painted finger to her lips. "Well, I guess you must be since I haven't heard of you being here yet." She laughed.

Gray sighed, annoyed. Boy, could this girl talk. "Yeah, just arrived yesterday." She pinched the bridge of her nose and pulled out a blue Pokeball from her belt. "Can we battle already?"

"Oh, of course!" Jasmine did a little twirl tossing the pokeball up in the air. As it opened a Magnetmite buzzed loudly, sparking excitedly.  
Gray scoffed at the girls showy movements and simply threw out the blue ball she had in her hand. Vaporeon leapt out and stood experienced and battle worn. Jasmine was stunned for a barely a second at the intimidation the water type gave off. That second was all Gray needed for the first opening.

"Vaporeon! Hydro pump!"

Vaporeon stood his ground as a forceful shot of water came from his mouth hitting the Magnetmite as hard as the water type could manage, sending the pokemon flying across the gym and hitting the wall than the floor with a thud and a clank.

Jasmine puffed out her cheeks as she returned her Pokemon to it's ball. She quickly tossed out the second Pokemon, another Magnetmite that was sparking and buzzing just like the one before it.

Gray laughed to herself, maybe she should just use Bubble? It'd probably work the same. "Vaporeon, use Water Gun." She held out her hand, her fingers mocking a gun and she shot it off in unison with Vaporeon's Water Gun. "Bang, bang." the electric type fell to the ground with another loud clank.

Jasmine grabbed out her last pokeball and held it to her mouth whispering, "You're my last shot! Do your best!" She tossed out the ball. It hit the ground to awaken a large, intimidating Steelix who towered over her tiny Vaporeon.

"Steelix! Quick! Iron Tail!" Jasmine shouted pointing towards Vaporeon.

The steel tail came crashing down towards the small water type. Vaporeon dodged, but barely made it, getting knocked over by aftershocks of the large attack.

Gray quickly collected her thoughts and shouted, "Vap! It's time for a swim!" Vaporeon looked over at his trainer quickly before doing a backflip, balanced by his tail, as his body melted into a tidal wave of water that was forming out of his, now invisible, body.

The wave crashed into the large Steelix as he braced himself against the powerful water type Pokemon. Steelix thrashed against the water, mouth clenched tight. The wave continued to throw the powerful Pokemon about like a ragdoll until Gray say the Steelix pass out inside the wave.

"Enough." She called out. The wave gone just as fast as it had came, Vaporeon then stood proud next to his trainer.

Jasmine was on her knees holding Steelix's pokeball to her chest. "My... My team." the young woman cried. She then stood up, brushing off her dress and wiping away the few tears that had fallen. "I didn't realise you'd take down my entire team without blinking." She laughed. "I'm honored to have battled a strong trainer such as yourself." She held out the gym's badge to Gray.

"You're Steelix was impressive." Gray smiled at her accepting the badge. "This battle was fun." She opened up her new badge case and put the new one to her collection in it.

"Come back for another battle anytime you want! It'll be a great experience for me!" Jasmine smiled holding onto Gray's hand.

"I'll be sure to do that, when your pokemon are stronger, that is." She grinned. "I'm going to take my team out for ice cream before I leave, so I must get going if I'm going to make it to Ecruteak before dark."

"Then please let me have your phone number!" Jasmine pleaded.

Gray held out her pokegear to the girl who tapped it with her own pokegear. She quickly put her phone away afterwards and smiled. "Give me a call anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

After ice cream Gray headed out on the path to the next city. Ninetails pranced next to Gray who looked off into the distance smiling. A few hours of walking sped by and soon Gray found herself sitting in a field surrounded by baby Pokemon. She laughed giving them a few of the treats Nurse Joy had given her the day before. She watched as Eevee and Ninetails played with them with a small smile on her face.

They reached Ecruteak just as the sun had set and headed straight for the PokeCenter that could be seen as soon as you entered the city. Her feet were sore and she probably smelled bad from being out in the sun all day.

Walking into the PokeCenter there was a dark haired boy waiting in line in front of her. She stood waiting noticing the boy had a Gengar. Ninetails yipped at the Gengar defensively only to make Gengar smirk, his eyes glowing red.

Eevee jumped down from Gray's arms to play with the boy's Poochyena standing close to his feet. The two immediately clicked and started rolling around playing on the floor.

Gray blushed embarrassed. "Boys! Stop messing with his Pokemon!" she hissed lowly. "Especially you, Ninetails! I raised you better." The Ninetails stared at his trainer shocked, never in his life had she ever raised her voice to him. How was he to blame for this damn Gengar messing with his head.

He lowered his head and sat down by Gray's side, making sure not to disappoint her again. She ran her hand over the top of his head soothingly.

"Good boy, Ninetails." She smiled softly down at him. She stood patiently as she waited for her turn at the counter.

As the tall dark haired boy left his Gengar's eyes glowed bright red once again as a shiver over took Ninetails. The Gengar chuckled as he disappeared through the wall to follow his trainer. Ninetails kept his head to the ground, trying not to upset Gray again.

"Ninetails, are you okay?" Gray asked worried as he shook under her hand. Then it clicked, a little too slowly, for her. She paid for her room then quickly ran off toward the boy and his Gengar. She saw him not too far down the hall and ran after him.

"Hey! Hey you!" Gray grabbed his backpack pulling him backwards. Gengar stared at her uneasily. It was then Gray noticed the large painful looking scar that adorned his face, it went deep over his eye.

The boy turned around annoyed and looked down at her, a very uncaring look plastered on his pale face. "Yeah?" he sneered.

"Tell your Gengar to stop messing with my Ninetails!" Gray hadn't noticed how much taller he had been then her in line, she had to actually crane her neck back to look at his face.

"Maybe your Ninetails should stop being such a pussy." With that he turned and disappeared into one of the rooms.

Gray stood there for a moment fuming. "That bastard." She huffed glaring at the door. Ninetails headbutted her side lightly making her look down at him. "Don't worry. We'll deal with it tomorrow." She smiled down at him.

The next morning at breakfast Gray sat at a table to herself. Her pokemon at the groomers having an hour relaxing before the next gym battle. She sat going through her mail on her pokegear and eating a small bowl of grapes and a bagel. She had just took a sip of the Moo Moo milk when she saw the letter. She almost choked when she saw the name. It was from Red. She clicked to open it as fast as the pokegear would open it.

Dear Gray,

I have been informed that I owe you a battle. I am truly sorry I wasn't around when you  
beat the Kanto Elite Four. I am very proud and can't wait to challenge you myself. Just  
keep your eyes open, I'll find you soon.

Red

She could have sworn her heart had fallen into her stomach. She was going to meet Red. The guy from all the stories, the guy she had a crush on. Gray was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the boy from the night before had pulled out the seat next to her.

"You seem lost in thought..." He glanced over at her as he pulled wrapping off a blueberry muffin.

"Huh? Oh..oh yeah, I guess." She looked up at him, her jaw dropped. "WAIT! YOU!" she snapped back pointing at him, a glare on her face.

"Uh. About that." he paused scratching his nose awkwardly. "Sorry about that, I-uh-guess." he glanced at her for a moment before looking away again.

She sat silently, not really sure of what to say. Popping a grape into her mouth she looked at him then shrugged. "Want some milk?" She held the bottle of moo moo milk out for him. "I swear I don't have cooties." She gave him her usual awkward smile.

"What's with that face? Did you poison it?" He tried to hide the smile that now crept across his face with his hand.

She covered her mouth and blushed. "Shut up!"

"I'm joking, kinda." He took the bottle of milk from her hand. "I'd love some milk."

"My Ninetails loves this milk." She smiled, this time a genuine soft smile.

"See! That face is much better!" He smiled openly. "Before it looked like someone had stuck fish hooks in your cheeks and was forcing you to smile." He took a sip of the milk with a grin. She puffed out her cheeks at him and pouted.

"Wha-! Jerk!" She grumbled.

"Anyways, I'm Sebs." He stuck out his hand to her.

"Gray." She shook it earnestly.

The rest of breakfast they sat quietly eating their meals. Sebs put on a pair of headphones, music blaring out of them as Gray when back to reread her letter from Red. Sebs also began to check his mail before standing up and throwing his tray away.

Gray watched him leave then left not much longer after, stopping at the groomers to get her pokemon. Ninetails looked at depressed, they had tied a bright pink bow around his well groomed neck. She did her best to stifle her laugh.

"Oh, Ninetails." She untied the humiliating pink bow and tossed it in the nearest trash. "They never seem to understand you're a boy, do they?" She rubbed his head and giggled.

Ninetails looked around frantically before taking off in the opposite direction leaving Gray standing there yelling after him. She took off after him, Eevee running close behind. When she finally caught up with Ninetails he was in a death staring match with Seb's Gengar.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She huffed, leaning over supporting herself on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. When she could finally breathe again she glared at the fox Pokemon. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Ninetails broke his gaze and stared at Gray stunned. He saw her reach for his pokeball and automatically ran to her side before she could put him inside it. His head down towards the ground, his tails flicking slightly.

"Sebs! I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him!" Gray picked up Eevee and held him close, ignoring Ninetails as he rested his head on her side.

"I'm pretty sure it was Gengar's fault." He laughed looking over at Gengar who only cackled darkly.

Gray looked down at the crest fallen fox pokemon and smiled. "You big dumb butt." She leaned down and hugged him. "So, uh," she looked up at Sebs. "Where are you going now?"

"The next cities gym."

"Oh, I'm headed there tomorrow." Sebs came over to her, leaning down and petting Ninetails' head softly. "Want to travel together?"

"For how long?" He looked over at her, his pink-red eyes glinting in the sun.

"Until we're sick of each other?" she offered. She set down her now excited Eevee on the ground to play with the baby Poochyena.  
"Good answer." he grinned. "I normally avoid people."

"Ah, so do I." She thought for a minute. "But I think we'll be able to do this." She grinned back.

"I think you may be right."


End file.
